disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ToonWorld Europe
ToonWorld Europa (advertised in the resort as just ToonWorld) is a theme park located at the UKversal Resort in London, England. It opened on March 14th, 1998. TBA. Areas UEX '= Universal Express '''SR '= Single Riders '''(!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Cartoon Boulevard (1998-) * Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic (2004) (This show contains loud noises and moments in darkness) UEX'' '' * Woody Woodpecker’s NightLAZERmare!: Presented by FujiFilm (!) (1998) (Due to the sometimes intense nature of this show, parental discretion is advised) UEX'' ' * TBA. Suess Landing (1998-) * The Cat in the Hat! (1999) (ATS Systems Spinning Dark Ride) '''UEX * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish! (1998) (Intamin Flying Elephants) UEX * Seuss Carousel (1998) (PTC Vintage Carousel, relocated from Kennywood) UEX * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Railroad: Presented by Hertz (2006) (MACK Rides Powered Coaster) UEX * Grinch Mountain (2007) (SR) (Slot Car Dark/Thrill Ride) UEX * TBA. Marvel Superhero Island (1998-) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (1999) (SR) UEX * X-Men: Night Flight (2008) (B&M Floorless Coaster, formerly Stand-Up) UEX * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2008) (SR) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) UEX * The Incredible Hulk Coaster (1998/2018) (SR) (B&M launched sitdown coaster) UEX * Green Goblin (2002) (Premier Rides LSM Launch Coaster similar to Mr. Freeze: Reverse Blast) UEX * Storm Force Acceleration (1998) UEX * Dr. Doom's XTREME FearFall (2008) (S&S XTREME SpaceShot) UEX * TBA. Spyro’s Kingdom (1998-) * SpyroSpin (1999) (MACK Rides Interactive Omnimover Dark Ride) UEX * DragonFlyer (1998) (TBA) UEX * Mount Drako Runaway Mine Train: Presented by FedEx (1998) (Vekoma Mine Train Coaster) UEX * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury (!) (2009) (This attraction contains loud noises, pyrotechnic effects, and moments in darkness) UEX * TBA. NickCITY (2002-) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! (2002) (Intamin Omnimax Motion Simulator) UEX * Nickelodeon Slime Rods (2002) (ATS Systems Speedster) UEX * SpongeBob SquarePants Submarine Voyage (2002) (A submarine attraction) UEX * It's Tough to be a Nicktoon!: Staring Spongebob Squarepants (!) (2003) UEX * Nickelodeon Slime Orbiter (2002) (Zamperla Rocket Flyer) UEX * The Loud House: Lincoln's Fantastic Loud Revue (2017) UEX * Rugrats Runaway Reptar (2002) (Vekoma Junior Suspended Coaster) UEX * Nick Jr. Live on Stage (2002, 2008, 2012, 2018) UEX * Dora's World Voyage (2004) (ATS Systems Boat Ride) UEX * My Life as A Teenage Robot From The Normal World to Cluster Prime (2003) (Vekoma indoor LSM Launch Coaster) UEX * TBA. Cartoon Network Boardwalk (2010-) * XLR8 (2010) (SR) (Intamin LIM Launch Coaster) UEX * Looney Tunes''' Fun Wheel (2010) (160-foot (48.8 m) tall Vekoma eccentric wheel) * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball (2014) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Ed, Edd n Eddy The Edventure (2010) (A Mack Rides Wild Mouse Coaster) ''UEX'' * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase (2010) (A 3D motion based trackless dark ride) ''UEX'' * Regular Show: The Park Tour (2015) (A Intamin Multi Launch Famly Coaster) (Replaced: TBA) ''UEX'' * The Powerpuff Girls Power Swings (2010) (Zierer wave swinger) ''UEX'' * Camp Lazlo's Campsite (2010) (a playground area) * Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake (2013) (A motion simulator ride) ''UEX'' * Pandemonium (2017) (S&S Freespin Coaster) ''UEX'' * TBA. Toon Lagoon (1998-) * Dudley Do-Right's RipSaw Falls (1999) (MACK Rides Log Flume) ''UEX'' * Popeye and Bluto’s Bilge-Rat Barges (1998) (Intamin River Rapids) ''UEX'' (Temporally Closed for annual refurbishment) * TBA. Pokemon City (2019-) * Pokemon Snap Safari: Presented by FujiFilm (2019) (MACK Rides Interactive Omnimover Dark Ride) ''UEX'' * Detective Pikachu Adventure: Presented by General Motors (2019) ('''SR) (Dynamic Attractions Slot Car Dark/Thrill Ride) UEX * Untitled B&M Invert (2019) (SR) (B&M Inverted Coaster) UEX * PokeMountain: Presented by Fanta (2019) (MACK Rides Water Coaster) (This attraction contains a 75ft plunge. You May Get Wet!)'' UEX'' * The PokeMover (2019) (ATS PeopleMover) * The World, Far and Wide: Presented in Circle-Vision 360 (2019) * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Ride (2019) (Oceaneering Trackless Dark Ride) UEX * Untitled Lil' Char and the Gang 3D Film (2020) (4D Theater) * Discovery Mountain (2019) (SR) (Indoor Intamin Blitz Coaster) UEX * Gardevoir’s Scary Adventures (2019) (ATS Systems Dark Ride) UEX * Pikachu Run (2019) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) UEX * TBA. Super Mario World (2020-) * Mario Kart Tournament (2020) (Dynamic Attractions MotionMover) UEX * TBA. Wumpa Opa Island (1998-) * Wild CRASH! (1998) (MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster) UEX * TBA. The Wonderful World of Hanna-Barbera (1998-) * Scooby Doo and the Haunted Castle (!) (2003) (ATS Systems Interactive Dark Ride) UEX * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1998) (Omnimax Motion Simulator) UEX * TBA. SEGA Joyopolis (2011-) * TBA. Springfield U.S.A (2011-) * The Simpsons Ride (2011) (Intamin Omnimax Motion Simulator) UEX * Stu's Disco Coaster (2011) (A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster) UEX * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl (2011) (A flying saucer themed ride) UEX * TBA FiddleGriff Zone (2001-) * Kyra’s Journey (2008) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) UEX * Canary 751 River Adventure (2001) (Vekoma/Dynamic Attractions Shoot-The-Chutes dark ride) UEX * INVERTigo (2001) (Vekoma Inverted Boomerang) (Relocated from Kentucky Kingdom) UEX * ShadowHunters: Escape from the Crypt (!) (2003) (SR) (Indoor HUSS Giant Top Spin) (Due to the chaotic nature of this attraction, parental discretion is advised) UEX * Wings of Fire: Temple of the Crystal Skull (2020) (ATS Systems EMV Dark Ride) UEX * TBA. Former Marvel Superhero Island (1998-) * Ultron’s Revenge (1998-2007) (B&M Stand-Up Coaster) (Rethemed to X-Men: Knight Flight and converted to a Floorless coaster) UEX * TBA. Cartoon Boardwalk (1998-2009) (Replaced by Cartoon Network Boardwalk) * Cartoon Screamin (1998-2009) (Intamin LIM Launch Coaster) UEX (Rethemed to XLR8) (Reason For Closing: Rethemed to the Ben 10 character, XLR8) * Garfield's Mulholland Madness (1998-2009) (A Mack Rides Wild Mouse Coaster) (Reason For Closing: Rethemed to Ed, Edd n Eddy) UEX * Sunshine Wheel (1998-2009) (160-foot (48.8 m) tall eccentric wheel) (Rethemed to Looney Tunes''' Fun Wheel) (Reason For Closing: Rethemed to Looney Tunes) * TBA. County Fair (1998-2017) (Replaced by Pokemon City) * Phantom Theatre (1998-2017) (ATS Systems Omnimover Dark Ride) (Gutted for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon dark ride) ''UEX (Reason For Closing: Loss of Burger King as a sponsor, becoming expensive to maintain) * Rexy Express (1998-2017) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) (Rethemed to Pikachu Run) ''UEX ''(Reason For Closing: Rethemed to the iconic Pokemon character, Pikachu) * County Fair Railroad (1998-2017) (Demolished to make room for PokeMountain) '''''UEX (Reason For Closing: Loss of Nestle as a sponsor, becoming expensive to maintain) * TBA. Orson's Farm (1998-2009) (Replaced by SEGA Joyopolis and Springfield U.S.A) * TBA. TBA (1998-2000) (Replaced by The FiddleGriff Zone) * TBA. Entertainment * Woody Woodpecker’s NightLAZERmare!: Presented by FujiFilm (!) (1998) (Due to the sometimes intense nature of this show, parental discretion is advised) '''UEX ''' * Marvel’s Spectacular Street Show (1998) (Various times throughout the day) * FiddleGriff All-Star Party Bash! (2001) (Various times throughout the day) * Pokemon Show N’ Tell (2019) (Various times throughout the day) * The Animation Spectacular: Presented by General Electric (2011) (At Nighttime) * TBA. Restaurants/Other Food Areas Cartoon Boulevard (1998-) * Woody's Grille & Backwater Bar (1998) * Starbucks (1998) * Cartoon Ice Cream (1998) * TBA. Suess Landing (1998-) * TBA. Marvel Superhero Island (1998-) * TBA. Spyro’s Kingdom (1998-) * TBA. NickCITY (2002-) * Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe (2002) * Krusty Krab (2002) * TBA. Toon Lagoon (1998-) * TBA. Pokemon City (2019-) * TBA. Super Mario World (2020-) * TBA. Wumpa Opa Island (1998-) * TBA. The Wonderful World of Hanna-Barbera (1998-) * TBA. SEGA Joyopolis (2011-) * TBA. Springfield U.S.A (2011-) * TBA. FiddleGriff Zone (2001-) * TBA. Stores Cartoon Boulevard (1998-) * TBA. Suess Landing (1998-) * TBA. Marvel Superhero Island (1998-) * TBA. Spyro’s Kingdom (1998-) * TBA. NickCITY (2002-) * TBA. Toon Lagoon (1998-) * TBA. Pokemon City (2019-) * TBA. Super Mario World (2020-) * TBA. Wumpa Opa Island (1998-) * TBA. The Wonderful World of Hanna-Barbera (1998-) * TBA. SEGA Joyopolis (2011-) * TBA. Springfield U.S.A (2011-) * TBA. FiddleGriff Zone (2001-) * TBA.